Same Pink Sky
by BokchoiBaboy
Summary: He left without a word, passion still burning deeply in both their hearts. She's nearly lost in the pink flurries of spring, but realizes they're staring at the same pink sky. [SasuSaku][oneshot]


**Same Pink Sky**  
_Written by BokchoiBaboy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

The warm spring air left an air of tranquility, the cold air of winter slowly fading away. Heavy scents of the cherry blossoms filled the fresh, thawing air, the aroma filling the lungs of Sakura. She stared as all the people of Konoha passed her by, smiles on their faces. She let a loose smile play on her lips, gentle memories flooding in through her usually calm and collected mind. 

"Sakura."

She smiled as she heard the soothing baritone of her teammate. She turned around to face him, his dark, onyx orbs and raven hair contrasting the array of pink petals swirling around him. He stood next to her, silence always being his main approach in things. She let his presence soak within her, a warmth that had disappeared so long ago slowly awakening.

He had returned to Konoha a year ago, when she was eighteen. He was bloody and tired, having narrowly escaped Orochimaru. He was given looks of disgust for half the year, his disapproving treason temporarily staining his name. After a long period of trials and meetings, he was placed under strict probation for the remaining year. After his probation was finished, he had made his way to the ANBU position with the others without breaking a sweat.

Sakura remembered when she first saw him. She was filled with mixed sensations, unsure what she was supposed to feel. The man that left her deserted on that cold bench when they were thirteen was _back_; the man that she loved, and still loved so deeply. But then there was her other side, feeling hatred and pain whenever she saw him. He caused her so much pain; it was unbearable for Naruto to take when he saw her. She quickly avoided the Uchiha, afraid of her reaction if ever she were to hear his voice again.

_Thank you..._

His last words to her always echoed through her head when he was gone. When he returned, she was afraid to get too attached, if ever he would leave her again.

When Team 7 was reformed, she knew he was somewhat surprised at how much she blossomed. He was surprised at her inhuman strength passed on from the Hokage, and surprised that she was _helpful _with her talent in medical jutsuSakura still avoided him then, still scared about what her reaction would be. She knew that her old teammate wouldn't mind; speaking wasn't always his thing, nor would it ever be.

She was taken aback, however, when he was the one to speak with her. It wasn't words of affection, nor was it even words; he had merely called out her name for the first time since he had returned. It was after a long training session with good old Kakashi; she was walking home, and their ways shared the same path until it split left or right. It was near the cherry tree, when cherry blossoms were in full bloom. She remembered that when she had turned around, he remained silent. Instead, a soft, rare smile was on his lips, and she understood.

_I can't say it yet, but I will someday._

Her mind was taken back to the present when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, his light breathing on her neck sending shivers down her spine. Her smile grew wider as she felt a small smile against her skin.

"Sasuke."

He unwrapped his arms from her, earning a questioning gaze from his teammate. She turned to face him, her emerald orbs clashing with onyx. There was a familiar look in his eyes that made Sakura worry, but her eyes gently closed when she felt a pair of warm lips on her own. She returned the chaste, simple kiss, and smiled when they both pulled away for air.

"Let's come here again next year..."

She looked at him with puzzlement, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes..."

He gave her one last kiss before departing; the same familiar look in his eyes before he turned away. He began to walk away from the only girl that he loved and would love with all his heart, passion burning away the ice that had been frozen there ever since the fateful day of the Uchiha massacre. A deep frown was present on his lips, pain written all over his eyes.

_I'm sorry..._

Sakura watched his retreating figure, his hair and dark clothes standing out in the pink flurries of blossoms and petals swaying in the wind. She felt a strange weight in her heart, butterflies seeming to flutter in her stomach. She shook the feeling away, and watched as the petals danced with the gentle spring breezes.

* * *

Fierce winds cut the skin on Sakura's face, her eyes piercing and on the verge of tears. She stared at her teammate and sensei, her fists tightly clenched. 

"_Where is he?" _

The two looked at each other, their eyes downcast and dull. They avoided eye contact with their cherished blossom, instead trying to find something interesting in the surroundings. It was especially hard for them to keep a secret from her.

"_Kakashi-sensei?" _

He turned his gaze away from her, pulling out his favorite orange book to help keep Sasuke's promise. He soon found himself interested, but his student never really did leave his mind.

"_Naruto?" _

Her teammate turned around, closing his lively orbs. The strong aroma of cherry blossoms filled the air, and they seemed to choke him. He made a promise to his best friend andrival, and he was going to keep it, no matter what Sakura had up her sleeve. Tears began to flow from the girl's eyes, unable to hold in the liquid any longer. Naruto and Kakashi winced at sight of her tears, both unfamiliar and uncomfortable when she cried.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said.

Kakashi stopped him with a hard glare, and the fox frowned, his mind searching frantically for an explanation. Sakura stared at him softly, tears still flowing from her emerald orbs. Naruto once again turned around, and he began walking away from the training grounds, the scent of both cherry blossoms too strong for him to bear.

Sakura turned to Kakashi, who shook his head in apology and sympathy, and disappeared, petals twirling from the abnormal turbulence. Sakura stared at the array of petals swirling around her, the unusual fierce winds burning her eyes. Blood began to drip from her palms from so much pressure, and she mustered all the self-control she taught herself over the years to refrain from sobbing. Staring at the pink flurries of spring, she punched the ground, causing it to split and form sharp edges along the edge.

_Sasuke..._

* * *

Sakura quietly stared at the aging woman before her, her nose catching the bitter aroma of sake all over the office. The woman stared at her apprentice, a serious expression written on her face. She managed to give her student a soft smile, but frowned when she received nothing from the girl. 

"Sakura."

"_Where is he?"_

She's been asking the same question to everyone for the past week. The Hokage could tell that she was beginning to grow desperate, losing all her securities and self-control as the seconds passed. Tsunade remained silent, trying to find the right words to say. Sakura impatiently waited, trying her hardest to keep the tears from flowing.

Along with Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke had made Tsunade promise not to tell Sakura of his whereabouts. He was on an important mission to kill Orochimaru and take down the Sound, and he had specifically stated that if he were to find Sakura enter the village, he would kill them (them being Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, and all he made promise) all. He didn't want Sakura to get hurt, injured, or see him hurt. Any survivors of his attack would surely take her and use her against him.

"..."

Sakura stared silently at her Hokage, knowing that this was a lost case. All her friends wouldn't tell her a thing about where he was, all remaining silent and turning away from her. She was surprised when the Hokage expertly threw a folded piece of paper her way. Sakura caught it, and glanced at her mentor.

"...Read it. It's for you," she said.

Tsunade managed a small smile to play on her lips, and dismissed her student.

* * *

Sakura sat beneath the cherry tree where Sasuke had given her a last kiss before he disappeared. Her eyes watched the petals rise and fall with the swaying of the wind, their aroma blowing towards her. She inhaled the sweet, familiar scent, reminiscing of all the times she had. 

She averted her gaze to the small, folded paper in her hand, its creases still perfect. She gently opened it like a fragile object. She already knew whom it was from, even though Tsunade didn't specify. Her eyes stared at the ink for moments, tears beginning to blotch out the words.

_Sakura._

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was going on this mission. I hope to be back in the spring, so let's meet at the tree together next year...just like I promised, right?_

_I love you._

_-Sasuke._

Her tears began to flow like waterfalls when she finished reading his note, a gentle smile playing on her lips. She stared at the pink flurries of the petals, and the seemingly pink sky. She inhaled the fragrant aroma of the cherry blossoms and smiled, her pink hair mixing in with the gentle flurries.

_Yes...We're staring at the same pink sky._

* * *

**A/N**: So, I had a random urge to write a SasuSaku fic/oneshot. Inspiration for this was the song **Sakura Biyori **by Hoshimura Mai! It's a beautiful song; you should check it out sometime :D  
(Also, some of her lyrics come into play here)  
Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm going to rewrite this or not, but whatever. xD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
